


Puzzle complete

by Neondiamond



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, NO GLADE, Soulmates, no maze, no trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas remembers the first time he asked his parents about the matching drawings on their arms. They had told him they were called tattoos and that everybody gets one when they first meet their soulmate. </p>
<p>Now, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw something that he was absolutely sure wasn't there that morning. A tattoo, just above his collarbone, a small black puzzle piece. His very own soulmate tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle complete

**Author's Note:**

> * This story takes place in a modern setting, in a world where soulmates exist, and they get matching tattoos on the same spot on their bodies when they meet. *

Thomas got back home after a long day at work, exhausted from his long shift at the shop and ready to take a long steaming shower before going to bed for some well deserved rest. 

He kicked his shoes off and made his way upstairs. He walked into his bathroom and took of his shirt. He caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging over the sink.

"Wait a second, what's that?" he said to himself as he stepped closer to the mirror, looking at his right collarbone. There was a small puzzle piece just above it, and he could swear it wasn't there earlier that day. 

Panicking a little, he ran downstairs to retrieve his phone. He quickly dialed his mum's phone number, vaguely remembering what she and his father had told him about soulmates when he was younger. His mum picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello darling, how are you?" She answered in a happy tone.

"Mum, can you tell me again about soulmate tattoos?" He asked frantically, hoping she wouldn't ask why he wanted to know that.

"Sure Thomas. They're a small shape that appears somewhere on your body when you meet your soulmate for the first time. Obviously, he or she will get,the same one as you, at the same spot as you and they are different for every couple. But don't worry darling, you'll get your own one day, just like me and your dad." She told him sweetly

"And how do you know who's your soulmate, say if you don't see the tattoo because of the spot it's in?" He asked, his heart beating fast in his chest as he waited anxiously for the answer.

"Well, you kind of know it when you see them. You'll feel attracted to them, like they're made for you. Why are you asking anyway darling?" His mum asked, using the same sweet voice she had used before.

"Just asking for a friend. Thanks mum, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye." he lied before hanging up quickly.

He ran back upstairs and into the bathroom, looking at the small tattoo on his skin.

How could he have possibly met his soulmate without noticing? Thinking about it, today had been a really busy day at the shop, with loads of clients coming in and out at a fast pace.

Panic started rising up in his chest again. What if he never saw his soulmate again? Would he have to spend his whole life alone? Just thinking about that made him feel sick. 

He took a deep breath and pushed the thought aside, he'd see them again, for sure. He had to.

\---  
The next morning, Thomas woke up feeling much calmer than the night before. He got up and started getting dressed, trying not to think about the ink above his collarbone.

It was about midday when it happened. Compared to yesterday, the shop was strangely quiet and unoccupied, so Thomas was surprised when he heard the familiar noise of the door opening. 

He turned around to greet the client and was left without words. Standing at the door was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had beautiful shiny blond hair that framed his perfectly sculpted face so well. His tall lanky build made him look cool and he gave off a confident vibe. He dressed as if he was a model from one of the magazines his sister used to read when they still lived together. But the most shockingly gorgeous thing about him was his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of brown Thomas had ever looked at. He was so attractive and seemed like perfect boyfriend material. Thomas could. totally see him being a romantic and caring kind of guy.

The guy started walking towards him and Thomas's heart felt like it was beating a million miles per second.

"Hi, I'm Newt." the guy smiled at him, revealing straight pearly white teeth that made Thomas's knees go weak.

"Thomas, how can I help you today?" he smiled back, playing with the hem of his shirt out of habit. 

"Well actually, I have somewhat of a weird question to ask you" the guy, Newt, said whilst biting his bottom lip.

Thomas looked at him in a puzzled way.

"Sure, what is it?" he waited for him to answer, still playing with his shirt.

"Hum, actually, could you show me your collarbone? he asked and seemed to think for a split second, your right collarbone." 

Thomas slowly undid the first buttons of his shirt, his hands going sweaty as he realized that this guy might just be his soulmate. He showed Newt his collarbone and saw his expression change from nervousness to relief instantly.

Newt did the same, showing Thomas his own right collarbone. 

He had the same small puzzle piece as Thomas, on the exact same spot as him.

They both sighed in relief, as if they were realizing they were going to be okay, and not alone forever as they had both thought they would be. 

"Let me introduce myself properly, the guy smiled, I'm Newt, your soulmate. I'm really glad I found you."

Thomas smiled back at him, not quite believing that the perfect guy standing in front of him was in fact the love of his life.

"Thomas" he said, completely lost for words. "Thomas" he repeated in a whisper, blushing slightly.

He heard Newt laugh at that, it sounded like music to his ears. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, scared that he might disappear if he did.

From that day on, Thomas's life changed completely. He wasn't on his own anymore. 

Now, they were Newt & Thomas. And they fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated. :)  
> I am also taking requests, so leave me one if you want and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
